Kiva-la
Bio A traveling companion of Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade, Natsumi Hikari (光 夏海, Hikari Natsumi) has been by his side through many alternate worlds, each with their own Kamen Rider. Despite being a civilian (and often a damsel in distress), Natsumi never really took the fight into her own hands (aside from the time she was possessed by Den-O's Imagin partners, but that doesn't count, does it?) until Tsukasa was confronted by the true Rider worlds' Riders and seemingly went berserk, killing fellow Riders right and left. Empowered by the mysterious bat, Kiva-la, Natsumi hoped to stop him as Kamen Rider Kiva-la, and did so by disabling the Decadriver. Despite killing Tsukasa, Natsumi spearheaded a movement to revive him using the alternate worlds' Riders' memories of him, and afterward fought alongside him as Kiva-la against the amassed forces of Dai-Shocker/Super Shocker. Presumably, she is still traveling through worlds with Decade to this day. Moves (For Rider Generation 2 on PSP, replace A with Circle.) *A: Kiva-la Sabre *← or → + A: Sabre Dance *↓ + A: Rise Slash *A (Mid-Jump): Aerial Thrust *L + A (Super Special Move): Sonic Stab Quotes World 1: Kiva-la vs Ouja Before the battle Ouja: So, you're a Rider, too….then fight with me! Kiva-la (Natsumi): Why? I do not want to fight. Ouja: For what purpose do you have that power for? For fighting, that's what. Kiva-la (Natsumi): But….you do not have a reason to fight! Ouja: If you don't have the will to fight, others will die. Kiva-la (Natsumi): ……I understand. I will fight! Kiva-la: Natsumi really is an easy mark….. After the battle Ouja: Fighting really is great….it's thrilling, isn't it….. Ouja: I guess I should thank that guy for reviving me…. Kiva-la (Natsumi): Please wait. Right now I, those injuries…! Kiva-la: Leave that guy alone. Ouja: Keep your mitts of me….. Ouja: I still….haven't fought e…nough……. Kiva-la (Natsumi): He disappeared….? World 2: Kiva-la vs KickHopper and PunchHopper Before the battle KickHopper: How nice, you've been treated like a hero…. KickHopper: We are residents of the darkness…You guys are the radiant sun. Kiva-la (Natsumi): "Radiant sun"? Could you be flirting with me? KickHopper: That's not exactly what I meant….. KickHopper: I'm similar to all those guys called heroes. Kiva-la (Natsumi): Would you say those kind of words to any kind of girl? KickHopper:…..Forget it. Women are too much! PunchHopper: Bro…!! Kiva-la (Natsumi): I somehow don't really understand, but it's about fighting, right? After the battle KickHopper: Sorry, partner… KickHopper: Just a little more and we would have been given a new body…. PunchHopper: To fight together again…I'm satisfied, bro…. Kiva-la (Natsumi): A new body? Kiva-la (Natsumi): You two would stand up and fight for that? KickHopper: Once more we've tried to grab the light…. KickHopper: But, we're more fit to be in the darkness of hell…. World 3: Kiva-la vs Odin Before the battle Odin: Now, fight! With the other Riders!! Odin: Until there is only one! Kiva-la (Natsumi): Why do we have to fight? Kiva-la (Natsumi): Fighting without a reason is too selfish! Odin: It can't be helped if you want to lose. Odin: I'll just erase you….! After the battle Odin: Continue to fight without hesitation, just like this…! Kiva-la (Natsumi): That's why I'm saying, why do we have to fight? Kiva-la (Natsumi): Who is making us fight? Kiva-la (Natsumi): Please answer me first, then you can disappear! World 4: Kiva-la vs Eternal Before the battle Eternal: My mother, killed by these hands; my comrades, abandoned….. Eternal: I am all alone and yet, I have been resurrected…. Eternal: ….Because there's still something I must do! Kiva-la (Natsumi): To go as far as killing your mother, just what is the thing you must do!? Eternal: Fuuto…..no, all humans…. Eternal: will be changed, like me, into immortal monsters of NEVER! Kiva-la (Natusmi): What is that thing they'll become? Kiva-la (Natsumi): You would kill you mother for the sake of that? Eternal: I'll erase anyone who gets in my way!! Eternal: You too, if you don't want to disappear, then open a path!! Kiva-la (Natsumi): No. Eternal: WHAT!? Kiva-la (Natsumi): I can't allow that to happen! I will stop you!! After the battle Eternal: ….My immortal NEVER! I can….still fight!! Eternal: Hey…! I'm telling you I can fight, Goura!! Kiva-la (Natsumi): Goura….? That person is the one manipulating everyone, right? Kiva-la (Natsumi): I have to hurry and find him so I can stop this! World 5: Kiva-la vs Core Before the battle Core: I am a warrior who feeds on hearts of darkness!! Core: I turn sadness into the power of hatred!! Core: My name is…Kamen Rider Core!!! Core: This is the horrifying power of the Kamen Riders!! Kiva-la (Natsumi): I've met many Kamen Riders here. Kiva-la (Natsumi): They're all just really wonderful people! Kiva-la (Natsumi): Please don't change those people's sadness into hatred by yourself! After the battle Core: I can't afford to lose! Core: I have obtained all of the Kamen Riders' memories, I……!! Core: Not to the likes of you!!! Kiva-la (Natsumi): I don't think you have obtained all the memories. Kiva-la (Natsumi): That's why I will never let you win against me! Kiva-la (Natsumi): That Goura is the ringleader for everything, right? Kiva-la (Natsumi): If I don't find him quickly…..!! World 6: Kiva-la vs Dinosaur Greeed Before the battle Dinosaur Greeed: ….Oh, Mr. Goura. Is it finally my turn? Goura: Yeah. Just as I explained earlier. Goura: If you want a complete resurrection, defeat them. Dinosaur Greeed: Well then, that is the reason, so…. Dinosaur Greeed: Kamen Riders. I bid you a good end….. Kiva-la (Natsumi): Please stop! You don't have a reason to fight. Kiva-la (Natsumi): You are being tricked by that Goura person! Dinosaur Greeed: That may be so…..however…. Dinosaur Greeed: That man is certainly holding my life. Dinosaur Greeed: Therefore, I do not exist. Freedom of choice, as it's called. Kiva-la (Natsumi): Why? Why must we fight? After the battle Dinosaur Greeed: Again, I am doomed to end. Dinosaur Greeed: And so, I am again com….plete….. Kiva-la (Natsumi): This is too cruel….. Kiva-la (Natsumi): Everyone we've fought until now have been tricked. World 6: Kiva-la vs Goura After the first battle Goura: It can't be…! Why can't they defeat them!? Goura: Why must my strongest soldiers be defeated!? Kiva-la (Natsumi): You're asking me why, but I do not know. Kiva-la (Natsumi): But no matter what, I do not want to lose against you! Kiva-la (Natsumi): Taking advantage of others' weaknesses to use them….! Kiva-la (Natsumi): And yet all of it was a lie….!! Goura: I originally created counterfeits. Goura: Is what I'm trying to make use of selfish? Kiva-la (Natsumi): Even if they're counterfeits, everyone has a heart!! Kiva-la (Natsumi): No one has the right to play with those hearts! Kiva-la (Natsumi): Please obediently admit defeat, and stop this! Goura: I won't accept that!! I can't accept things like defeat!! Goura: The monsters from all the organizations…Should I synthesize them… Goura: the terrifying incarnation of evil….heheh….will be born!!! Goura: What is this!? Uwoooooooah!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Power…..overflowing with power….!!! Out-Of-Control Goura: Kamen…..Rider!! Disappear, Kamen Rider!!! Kiva-la (Natsumi): You are the only one I will absolutely not forgive!! Trivia *Kiva-la is the only playable female Rider in the game (and only female Rider in the game atop that), most likely because of the fact that she is also the only female Rider to not die during her tenure as a Rider or to randomly lose the ability to transform later on. (Counting Dragon Knight and Maya Young's tenure as Kamen Rider Siren, Kiva-la is merely the first of two with this distinction.) *Many has opted to give Tackle a Kamen Rider status though, this was even "petitioned" in the decade net movie, so to some, Kiva-La isn't the only female rider in the game, albeit the only one playable. *Kiva-la's Rider Ability can bug in (at least) the PSP version of Rider Generation 2: if an enemy hits her within a slight frame margin of the time-stop for the Laughing Pressure Point attack, time will still stop but the attack (and subsequent time unfreeze) will not ensue. Only D-Pad and face/shoulder button input is locked, thankfully - simply pausing and choosing to depart the stage will fix a freeze. *Natsumi is also known as 'Natsumikan,' or 'Natsumandarin,' by Tsukasa. Some fans prefer the nickname 'Natsumelon,' which is also preferred by Daiki Kaito, aka Kamen Rider Diend. *Natsumi and Kiva-la's back-and-forth in their conversation with Ouja makes her one of the few Riders other than W with two heroes in the same boss conversation; this distinction is shared with Kiva (speaking as both Wataru and Kivat), Den-O (Ryotaro chiming in on otherwise Momotaros-dominated conversations), and Zeronos (occasionally speaking in unison as Yuto and Deneb on top of separately). Gallery kivala1.jpg kivala2.jpg External Links *Official Game Bio Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders Category:Riders